


Time and time again

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Locker Room, M/M, Public Sex, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Billy’s adventurous, buys them all kinds of fun toys to play around with, dildos and fleshlights and beads and cuffs and clamps, literally anything he can get his hands on, but they’ve never tried this with a plug more than three fingers wide.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	Time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> An Anonymous request for, and I quote, "Billy filling up Steve's hole with his cum and then shoves a butt plug in Steve," end quote, and HOW was I supposed to resist that!  
> I am deeply satisfied with this one, and I hope you all will be, too!

Billy hides his wide, self satisfied grin behind a hand; his elbow on the desk, chin in palm,  _ pretending  _ to pay attention to English class, but he's acing it so why bother anymore?

Steve's squirming in his seat, constantly repositioning himself  _ carefully,  _ face flushed red like he's running a fever - feels like it too, blood boiling and skin slightly sweaty. 

He steals a few glances in Billy's direction every now and then, finding blue eyes piercing into him, tongue occasionally darting out to wag salaciously before licking his lips that curl something so mischievously.

Is it obvious? It  _ feels _ like it's so impossibly obvious, but no one has said a thing yet, and every other student in here stares blankly up ahead, disinterested and bored as all hell. 

The clock ticks slower and slower, wearing Steve's patience thin, seconds away from shattering. 

He turns to look at Billy again, who cocks a brow, his chest stuttering with a laugh, almost as if he can read Steve's thoughts. Or maybe he just knows him well enough by now that that wouldn't even be necessary to do. 

So Steve shifts around again, the plug keeping him closed rubs at all the right muscles, hitting sweet nerves that scatter up his spine in a euphoric dance, encouraging a  _ moan _ to search for freedom, only to then get caught just barely before jumping off of his tongue.

He keeps his legs closed tight, hoping it'll conceal the  _ impressive  _ bulge in his jeans. It's gross and disgusting and perverted and shameful, to sit through class with an almost full erection, but that all only elevates the  _ thrill _ of it, the stupid excitement of danger, a rush of adrenaline that pumps through him whenever he looks at Billy. 

Billy, who didn’t leave after last night.

Billy, who woke Steve up by rubbing his veiny cock between Steve’s thighs.

Billy, who fingered Steve’s slightly sore hole all nice and sweet while cooing and praising him.

Billy, who thrust into Steve from behind as they laid on their sides.

Billy, who right after he came plugged Steve’s ass still full of every drop of his cum.

Billy, who kindly asked Steve to wear it all day, whispering about how  _ hot that would be babe _ ,  _ you walking around with me inside of you, sitting in class ready to burst. _

And Steve, who’s been  _ unintentionally  _ edging all day since, agreed all too readily, but Billy has this irresistible charm about him that just turns Steve to butter. A flash of teeth, soft caressing, voice deep.

It’s  _ magic _ .

When the bell rings for lunch, Steve barely registers it - lost in the  _ vividly fresh _ memory of this morning, of last night, of the past few  _ weeks _ . Every one of his classmates stands up, talking loudly, chairs scooting around as they flood out of the room.

But Steve stays. Billy stays. Even as they’re the last people here, they stay.

“Not hungry?” Billy  _ drawls _ , tapping his foot a few times before turning in his seat, angling open legs in Steve’s direction.

Whose fingers are currently testing the strength of his pencil; thumb pushing against the yellow painted wood. He hasn’t taken a single note all day, staying home would have been more productive in truth.

“I can’t get up.”

Billy laughs,  _ loudly _ ,  _ uproarious _ , throws his head back with it before running his gaze up and down Steve’s stiff posture. “I don’t think  _ that’s _ your issue right now.”

And Steve groans at that,  _ at other things too _ , rolls his eyes in frustration even though he absolutely would have found that funny at the right time. Now is not then.

“Fine, I can’t  _ stand _ up-” Lips shuts closed quickly as he finally looks at Billy, and sees the clear outline of his thick cock reaching down his thigh underneath too tight jeans. The pencil in his hand  _ snaps _ .

His own hard dick twitches at the sight of that, at the brief moment of  _ wondering _ just how long Billy’s been like that,  _ wondering _ if he’s going to do something about it. He meets with Billy’s  _ excessively lustful gaze _ , pupils blown till there’s barely even a sliver of blue left. Lips part as Billy ever so slowly reaches down to wrap wide fingers around the shape of his shaft, hissing and groaning cautiously, eyes darting to the door then back to where Steve is caught in a trance.

“I don’t think I can wait till the end of today, princess.” Billy stands up and walks over to Steve in one fluid motion, where he leans closer, raised above Steve still, staring down at him. “I’m gonna  _ need _ to fuck you  _ now _ .”

-

Steve probably wouldn’t have even really struggled against the suggestion of fucking on top of his desk in their classroom, door wide open, shutters drawn, the most exposed and  _ illegal _ it could get. He would have gladly bent over and let Billy have his way with him, finish what he started this morning, get him nice and well fed on every drop of cum his body can contain.

But no,  _ sadly _ that’s not a risk Billy’s willing to take. Rather he yanked Steve up from his seat, got a  _ good look and thorough feel of his painfully sensitive erection _ , dragged him through mostly empty halls to the completely empty boys locker room.

His hairstyle gets ruined as he presses the top of his head against the orange tiles, staring down to watch his own hands fumble in their hurry to unbuckle his belt and zip down his jeans. From behind he hears the same tune played with a far more confident hand, as Billy releases himself with a refreshing gulp of air.

Seconds after Steve drops his pants and angles his briefs down just far enough to free his own leaky prick, a hand slaps against the tiles next to his face as Billy leans in to kiss where the collar of his striped polo can’t reach, gentle and soft lips travel up and down Steve’s neck, sending luscious waves of delight washing over him, hushed moans slipping from parted lips.

“Have to be quiet, baby,” Billy whispers, kisses the shell of Steve’s ear. “Think you can be quiet?”

“C-can you?” Steve barely manages with a huff of a laugh, and he feels Billy smile against his neck.

“Only one way to find out.”

And he’s gone - taken a step back. Steve looks over his shoulder to watch him stroke and slick up his fat cock with pre, staring like a hungry wolf at where Steve pushes his ass out to  _ accentuate _ the shape of it.

“Spread your cheeks,” Billy demands with a tone that almost implies an unspoken ‘ _ or else _ ’. “Show me how  _ full _ you are.”

Steve doesn’t hesitate- wouldn’t even  _ dream _ of it, as he presses his face against the icy orange tiles for support as he moves both hands behind,  _ down _ , a handful of cheek in each as he pulls them apart, exposing the base of the dark purple buttplug that keeps him stuffed, keeps him stretched out, keeps him  _ ready _ .

When Billy prods at it with one finger it sends electric jolts through the entirety of Steve’s being, sensitive and heightened, he gasps a bit too loud and bites back a moan.

“D-don’t do that, fuck,” he breathes in a heavy sigh.

“Why not?” And Billy does it again, with more intent this time, pressing harder and drawing circles around.

A motion that makes it near  _ impossible _ for Steve to shut up, fingers digging into flesh with bruising restraint, his lonesome cock spurting and dripping with pre onto the floor. “ _ A-ah- Billy… _ ”

Billy’s chuckle practically reverberates off of the tiles, his self-satisfaction palpable in the bass of his voice. 

“Can’t wait to fuck you so  _ good _ ‘n  _ hard _ , pretty boy,” he drawls and runs his fingers along the edges of the flat base.

“B-be careful, okay?” Strings of nerves pull at Steve’s stomach, a heat of embarrassment flooding out into his cheeks at the worry that it might hurt.

Billy’s  _ adventurous _ , buys them all kinds of  _ fun toys _ to play around with, dildos and fleshlights and beads and cuffs and clamps,  _ literally _ anything he can get his hands on, but they’ve never tried  _ this _ with a plug more than three fingers wide.

But then there’s a calm hand on his; Billy lacing their fingers together where Steve is still spreading himself wide, and it doesn’t exactly calm the storm brewing, but it does close the window to it.

“I got you, baby,  _ I got you _ ,” Billy  _ coos _ , kisses his way across Steve’s fingers, across the cheek, up to his tailbone before leaning away.

Fingers closing around the plug as he pulls and… it doesn’t hurt, not  _ exactly _ , it’s more of a strained feeling in the muscle, hints of pain here and there mixing  _ deliciously _ together with the raw  _ euphoria  _ of it all,  _ so fucking good _ Steve’s worried for a moment that he might actually cum from this alone, chanting  _ fuck fuck fuck _ .

“ _ Shit Stevie _ ,” Billy sounds positively  _ awed _ . “Wish you could see yourself right now.”

Steve tries though, looks behind to see Billy  _ staring _ at his fluttering hole, butt plug shiny in hand, slick with cum and whatever lube might be leftover from hours ago.

“So  _ fucking sexy _ …”

He can  _ feel _ cum running out, warm from having been kept inside of him all day, leaking down his balls and thighs. Then he’s full again -  _ three fingers full _ , as Billy thrusts those digits into him with ease and  _ pleasure _ .

“ _ God _ , you’re so  _ wet _ and  _ loose _ , princess,” Billy  _ growls _ as he stands up to press himself against Steve. “Listen to that…”

Billy  _ pumps _ his fingers in and out, the squelching of it all  _ obscene _ like he’s fingering a soaking pussy,  _ Steve’s pussy _ , who has never struggled to keep quiet this much in his entire life, every dive in stopping  _ just short _ of reaching that perfect bundle of nerves deep in him, it feels almost  _ deliberate _ .

“Just  _ dripping with my cum _ .” Billy licks and nibbles and kisses up and down Steve’s neck where he can reach, making the skin there red from abuse and attention. “Think you can handle more? Get all fat on my cum?”

“Y-yes,” Steve whimpers between ragged breaths and nods profusely.

“Yes, what?” Fingers curl at a tortuous angle, like a light punishment that only makes Steve’s dick leak worse.

“Yes,  _ please _ , I need you  _ so bad _ , fuck me,  _ please _ ,” he rambles as a response, ready and willing to keep going,  _ anything _ for Billy.

But the devilish chuckle signs that that’s more than enough. “Hmmm since you asked  _ so nicely _ .”

The thick digits are quickly replaced with the blunt head of Billy’s cock, eager and  _ horny _ , gently pushing into the easy and  _ wet _ stretching of Steve’s ass, watching it reverently where pale hands are still spreading the cheeks wide for him.

When there’s no more  _ hard flesh _ to offer, Billy keeps moving closer, wraps his arms around Steve and buries his face in the crook of his neck. They stand still like that for far too many seconds, as near as near gets, both of them pushing into each other, as if it would be possible to connect deeper than this.

At the start of it all it was quick and rough and often too dry in their rushing of getting together, but now it’s…  _ this _ . Whatever  _ this _ is.

Whatever it means when Billy mutters, “ _ Feel so good _ .”

Whatever it means when he doesn’t leave after.

Whatever it means when they hold one another like it’s something  _ dear _ .

Steve’s not the biggest fan of getting fucked from behind - he can’t see Billy, touch Billy,  _ kiss Billy _ , but the way his  _ steely cock _ drags against his insides as he starts thrusting gives Steve an  _ incomparable _ amount of ecstasy, when hands grab on to his hips to control the tempo, push and pull and pound, skin slapping as Billy  _ slams  _ into him.

Choked whimpers is all he can offer up here- all he’s  _ allowed _ to, and he feels the restraint hurt in his throat, every single  _ salacious little sound _ fighting for their freedom, the rhythmic movement of Billy’s hips snapping against Steve’s ass only encouraging every rebellious impulse that’s contained within.

But the silence between them now speaks more than words, as Billy himself barely even grunts past hitching breaths. His biggest fear is getting caught, he once admitted, and that only gets him  _ hard _ . Even brushing fingers at the movies can get him going apparently,  _ which is a delightful little secret Steve discovered all on his own _ .

“ _ Fuck _ ,” is the first real word to escape him in minutes, as he bends over and places his hand on top of Steve’s where he’s supporting himself on the wall. “ _ I’m close, baby _ .”

Steve’s almost convinced he could cum untouched, but he’s not patient enough for it, bringing his free hand down to fervently jerk his pulsating dick, utterly soaked in pre cum, yearning for release after hours of being half hard.

It’s become an easy feat by now to match the quick and irregular pace that Billy always finds leading up to his orgasm, Steve’s hand following the pattern with practiced precision, eyes closed and focusing solely on how wet and slippery and  _ glorious _ Billy’s veiny cock  _ pummels _ rapidly into him,  _ pounding _ against that golden bundle of nerves that makes Steve want to cry out, knees going weak, stars glistening behind his eyes.

And when he cums, hot and white into his hand, it’s  _ blinding _ , the stars exploding like fireworks, raining fiery bliss down upon him, toes curling in his sneakers, biting into his lip till it cracks and bleeds.

Behind him Billy makes a strangled noise; an abrupt and dissatisfying sound compared to his usual  _ roar _ of a peak, as Steve’s dripping wet hole chokes around every inch of Billy’s girthy dick. Steve puts forth a foot to counterweight the way Billy presses into him with all his force, both hands on his hips now to keep them like this, his forehead pressed between Steve’s shoulder blades as he empties out for a second time inside of Steve’s poor, puffy,  _ abused _ ass.

Steve’s  _ convinced _ he can feel it, wet and burning and  _ full _ .  _ Fuller _ . Brimming, ready to burst, that if this was a porn vid the camera would angle down to watch it all spill out of him, and he can’t be blamed for the breathy  _ moan _ that escapes at that imagery. 

“ _ God _ , _ princess… _ ” Billy’s voice hoarse and raspy, weak and  _ satisfied _ . He snakes his arm around Steve’s waist and runs a hand up and down his stomach. “That was…”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Steve eventually huffs, neither of them truly finding much use for words in the moment.

“Mmhm,” Billy whirs and props his chin up on Steve’s shoulder, tilting his head till their eyes meet. “I’m thinking…”

A chill flees down Steve’s back  _ immediately _ at that notion, because Billy rarely ever thinks of anything else other than… “What?”

“What if we… plugged you up again?” Billy grins like he’s already won this, like the cat that got the cream.

“Billy, please-”

“Steve, please.”

They stare at each other in silence, Billy still with that same twist of lips, Steve’s… uncertain. He  _ loves _ the  _ idea _ of it, but in practice? Today has already been hell on him this way, but  _ Billy _ …

“Come on baby,  _ please _ ? Keep you  _ wet _ and  _ full _ of my cum all day, and tonight I’ll buy you a really nice dinner and clean you up in the shower?” He kisses promises against skin, nuzzling his nose against the shell of Steve's ear. “Light some candles… I’ll be real gentle with you.”

Steve’s not gonna be able to sit right for  _ weeks _ to come after today, but he nods in agreeance. Because those promises almost sound like a  _ date _ .


End file.
